Academy Testing: Arashi Takeda
Academy Testing: Level Completed Participants *Arashi Takeda *Belle Oda *Rairyu Ranton *Hajime Shirogane HatakeHajime : Opening the doors of the academy building, the Chuunin Puppeteer known as Hajime would take his stroll through the courtyard. Upon his entry, the man would peer out on three young academy students who he presumed were there for their academy tests. Hajime walked over to the young ninja to be, and spoke—revealing his sharp, jagged teeth. “Oi, kiddos.” Hajime chuckled while he spoke. He was a very friendly man to the students of the academy. “I hope you guys are ready. Today, you three take your exam to become Genin, fully fledged shinobi of the Hidden Sand. Before we begin, allow me give you a small speech about what it means to be a Genin.” The enthusiastic Chuunin looked to his students and he kneeled down to speak to them at eye level. “Alright. Being a Genin is a great accomplishment for those coming out of the academy. However, you three must know what you are getting into.” The Chuunin Puppeteer would pause for a moment before speaking again to his students. “When they become genin, ninja start to do their bit for their village's economy – being sent on missions that the village gets paid for. They are typically sent either on D-rank missions, which are almost entirely risk-free jobs of manual labour, or, rarely, on C-rank missions, which are a cut above that and begin to verge on real "ninja" work that have a very low possibility of risk to the ninja involved. Genin are put in four-man cells or squad, consisting of three genin and a jōnin-sensei, in order to learn teamwork and experience true ninja life under the supervision and protection of an elite shinobi. The make-up of these teams is based on the individual skills of the genin, so that there will be a balance between the teams. Due to the fact that genin are the lowest level ninja, they normally provide limited use during dangerous missions (B-rank or higher), and are usually only capable of successfully completing E-rank or D-rank techniques, so please do not complain about the missions you get. I used to do that all the time, and I still had to work my way up like everyone else.” Hajime smiled with his toothy smile once again and continued with the conditions of the exam. “You are all going to take this exam as classmates. So here’s how I want it to go: I will give you the first question. After I am finished and you three answer, I will give the floor to my associates who will then continue to the other parts of your Academy Exit Exam. So please answer to the best of your knowledge, and do great. Now, Arashi. You will give me the definition of Godmodding. Then, I want Yuki to give the definition for auto-hitting. After that, I would like Kotetsu to define metagaming. Hai?” Hajime’s voice grew stern, but still filled with compassion for the kids. He sounded like he was supposed to—an instructor. TetsuoYuki: -Arashi spoke with a calm, mellowed tone, "Godmodding is when a person does not suffer from exhaustion, damage or is never hit by an attack or in other words invincible", standing at roughly 4'11 Arashi Takeda had black hair that came down slightly over his face, ocean blue eyes, and a slim but muscular body for a 12 year old, his skin was a pale colour and on his side he had the kanji symbol for "war", too remind him that war was the answer too most of lifes problems so he believed. After he gave his short answer of what the term godmodding was he crossed his arms over his chest, his black clothes making a slight sound and waited for the next person too answer HatakeHajime: “Hai.” Hajime said. “Very good, but a couple of things. Then you can move onto your next instructor.” The Chuunin Puppeteer looked over at his students one by one to critique each answer as he saw them. His first look was at Arashi. “Good job. Your definition is correct. A God Modding person would be invincible.” He then took a look at the young Hyuuga girl, Yukihime. “Yuki dear.” Hajime began. “You had a good definition, but you need a little tweak, ok?” The Chuunin Academy instructor would smile at her with tenderness and say, “Yes, even though you aren’t giving your opponent the opportunity to dodge, you forgot to mention that in an auto hit situation, a player states that the hit landed already in their post. Still a good definition, though.” The puppet master then moved onto Kotetsu Hyuuga. “You are incredibly close, Kotetsu. Metagaming is in fact using outside information to cheat in a role play. However, the information can come from any source, not just another role play.” Hajime smiled his toothy grin to the kids and bowed to them. “You all move onto the next round of the test. I leave you in the hands of my associate.” Hajime walked away from the students and called to the academy building. “Oi!” Hajime began with his signature greeting. “Rairyu, they’re all yours!” Pallas: -As he is called in, he walks over to the group of children and his teammate. He looks to Hajime and says-"Sup Spidey. Thanks for handing me the kids."-He then looks over to the kids while wearing his Suna uniform. He hated wearing this outfit but he wore it when he was giving the academy tests just to show the kids what they have to look forward to wearing. Finally he looks down to his clipboard and makes sure that all the kids are accounted for.-"Alright so here is what we are gunna do. Next part of the test is the Tree Climbing and the Walk on Water portion. This is a very important part of the test. If you cannot accomplish this....you might as well turn around and walk home. Now follow me."-After he says this he turns around and begins to jog out of the area they were at. He kept a slow steady pace to make sure that the kids can keep up without over exurting themselves. Even as he was giving a test he practiced his hand seals while running. This as he always does when he runs. Then after a few minutes they reach the opposite end of the Academy area. Being the Sand Village, trees and water boides are hard to come by. This is the area they have just for this situation. A small pond like area for kids to walk across and a tree to run up. The tree is very wide and tall, perfect for the examination. After they arrive, Rairyu would stop and turn to the kids not breaking a sweat in this run. He then loks at each of them and says-"Ok now, Arashi I want you to run up the tree. Yuki I want you to walk on the water. And finally, I want Kotetsu to run up the tree after Arashi is finished. Lets get this done quick so I can go eat some dinner."-He then stood back and watched the children as they were going through the porion of the test.- TetsuoYuki: '''-Stretching out his arms and legs, Arashi listened too the instructions too run up the tree with a single thought in mind "This should be easy i've practiced this enough too know how too do it". As he took off running towards the tree the hair infront of his face blew back slightly, showing both of his ocean blue eyes filled with detemination too pass this test, with each step Arashi kicked up a tiny bit of sand from the running, his arms behind his back as he was running which was how most ninja ran. Hopping slightly he put the bottom of his right foot on the tree, focusing his chakra down too the bottoms of his feet so that he wouldent fall off, making sure it wasnt too much chakra but it wasnt too little. He began too dash up the tree until he got too a branch that would be a good stopping point, he then purposely stopped focusing his chakra too his feet, reaching out he grabbed a branch with one arm, then placed his second arm next too it and pulled himself up too sit on it looking down at the instructor too see if he had passed.- '''Pallas: -As he sits back and watches the two students begin this portion of the tests he writes down little notes to himself on the clipboard. As he watches Arashi he sees that he stops before he gets to the top of the tree. He takes note of that but it was enough to pass the portion of the test. Then he looks to Yuki and watches her walk on water pretty easily. He also takes note of something about her. Then he looks to the last boy who had to run up the tree. Rairyu was curious to see how this boy was going to come at the tree. Will he go higher to show off against the other student? Or will he too do what is just nececary to pass. This is why he put the two boys on the same test. When he sees that the boy goes higher than his peer he smiles and can already see a rivalry in the midst. He enjoyed starting rivalries with the younger children. It gives them a reason to work harder and learn more. After they were all finished he would signal them to come back and he addresses them-"Ok that was good, you al passed that portion. Now I want Yuki to run up the tree and the two boys over here to walk on the water. But...this time I want Kotetsu to go first."-He wanted to see how Arashi reacts to what Kotestsu did back on top of the tree. Will he be angered or determined to be better? We will find out right now as it happens.- TetsuoYuki: -Leaning back Arashi did a back flip off the branch and landed on his feet, with a smirk he started walking, as he started walking he once again focused his chakra down so that he wouldent sink, the bottoms of his feet began too glow red from his chakra, stepping onto the water he took two steps then closed his eyes, taking a deep breath he made sure that the chakra maintained was the exact right amount too not sink, upon opening his eyes he took off in a full sprint across the water, his eyes once again showed still being that ocean blue color and his hair being blown back by the wind, a few feet before he had reached the other side he stumbled slightly trying too slow down, once again at a steady walk he stepped off the water walking past Kotetsu a little ways with a small arrogant smirk played across his lips.- Pallas: -He looked and wrote down that the two kids passed this portion of the test. Then he looked to Arashi and wanted to see how he was ging to handle the situation. Then as he saw him run across the water trying to look cool infront of the other boy he laughed. He took note of it and waited for him to finish his little show before bringing them all together. He calls them in and then addresses them saying-"Ok you all pass this portion of the test. Now I am going to send you to our teammate Belle who will finish the next portion of your testing."-He writes down a passing note on his clipboard and waited for Belle to come join them- DolliesBelle: She'd look over to all of them, smiling softly as she wandered over. She'd come to take the clipboard from Rai's hold and stuck her tongue at him teasingly. "Alright little ones. Next not he Agenda is Cloning Techniques. For this, you will need to demonstrate the Hand-signs in slow and then repeat it quickly. The hand sign order is as followed; a reminder for you all. Dog, Boar and Ram. In that order." She'd smiled to them, knowing they knew their order to proceed in and awaited to see it. "I want two perfect clones.. ". TetsuoYuki: '''-Going from the arrogant smirk back too the normal dull unfriendly facial expression he usually held, he didnt sneer or anything of that sort, instead he silently listened too the instructions and formed the hand signs slowly Ram, snake, tiger. after, with a deep breath he formed the hand signs faster, after the tiger he stopped and 3 seemingly perfect clones appeared next too him, only a few seconds later did one of the clones vanish, being slightly frustrated he took a deep breath being sure not too do anything that could cause him too fail the exams, the other 2 clones stay next too him as perfect copies however one could tell they where only clones by a few factors, they did not cast shadows and nothing was disrupted by them being there.- '''DolliesBelle: She was quite proud of the three students, coming to examine each clone. To her, she knew what was expected; infact her first time appeared the same. She'd take the pen and scribble down a few notes, making excellence where it was needed. "Perfect. You all did an outstanding job. This puts you all on the path to a pass.. Alright, next on this little task list we have Transformation jutsu's. Now, I want you to all make a spitting image of me, height and everything. This tatic is very useful as well. The hand seals are as follows; Dog, Boar, and Ram. Upon the performance, you must hold this form till everyones done it correctly." She nodded to the lot, coming to hold the clipboard close to her frail form and smirked to them. TetsuoYuki: '''-Arashi swung his hands at the clones, causing them too disappear, then after he did the hand signs slowly, Dog, his left hand was in a fist with the right palm on top, Boar both hands where in a form similar too fists held invertedly with the back of his fingers pressed together and finally ram his middle and pointer finger was touching the right slightly lower then the index and pinky finger was above the fist part of the right hand, he then sped up the movements causeing himself too turn into an almost perfect replica of the sensei, having no problem holding this condition though if he had too keep this form for anymore than a few hours he would be exhausted too say the least, he then looked at the sensei for any signs of approval.- '''DolliesBelle: '''She'd nod to them all as she looked over the forms, coming to write down onto her board once more. "Now, another form of this would be considered substitution. This technique allows you to create an exact copy of anyone, simply by touching them. The clone used for the technique becomes a perfect duplicate, even possessing chakra identical to that of the one they are impersonating. The clone, which is controlled remotely by the original,is not strong enough to fight an extended battle. As such, its primary purpose is to function as a diversion. The clone retains the appearance of the person even after its "death" and reverts to its true form only after the technique is released… " She paused a moment, looking to the few before moving forth. "Last task I have is Body Replacement. This is the ability to replace yourself with an object, such as a log, to take the hit instead of yourself; hiding yourself in the scene of events. The hand seals are meant to be done quickly, but I will be chucking paper balls at you… They are as followed; Ram, Boar. Ox, Dog, Snake". She'd smile and attempt to throw a paper ball at the first student. '''TetsuoYuki: -Quickly forming the handseals needed, being, Ram 2 fingers extended and hands together with 2 fingers over the fist part of the right hand, Boar 2 inverted fists touching with thumb out but not extended, the backs of each finger touchin, Ox fingers laced together with 2 fingers bend down over the back of the other hand, Dog the right hand sort of in a fist under the palm of the left hand, once the papper had hit, nothing would seem too happen right away but lasting only a few second what seemed too be Arashi turned into a rock, as that happened Arashi came walking back from behind a stone post- DolliesBelle: She'd take note on his actions, watching him follow through with them before the boy up and vanished. There was a silly pun to go here, seeing how he turned into a rock and she tossed paper. "Good job, Arashi... If you'll come out, I have two final questions and then you'll be free to go..." She'd look around for him a moment, coming to see him walk out from behind the stone post. She couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Seems all the students would appear out of places where their replacements appeared to be from. "Do you understand what Shinobi tools are? Shuriken Senbon and Kunai? If so, what are they and what do they look like." TetsuoYuki: -Sighing Arashi spoke with the calm tone he took with all senior instructors, "Shuriken are kinda like stars in shape, Kunai is a knife with a handle on the back of the handle there's a loop well a thick knife, and a senbon well, a senbon is a long pointy metal stick"- DolliesBelle: "Perfect, as always. Now tell me. How do you know you're stuck Genjutsu? Can you name a few ways to get out of it, once you've noticed you're in one; safe or unsafely." TetsuoYuki: -speaking that same tone "Ways to know you're in a genjutsu is if things seem out of place, there's no wind, it all feels real but another way to get out is by dojutsu and by stopping your chakra flow for a slight second then letting it flow normally that or inflicting pain to yourself"- DolliesBelle: She'd not a bit, coming to smile at him. "One of the major things in these situations is to look at their feet. In Genjutsu's the illusions have no shadows and therefor have a different chakra flow to them. Other than that, you passed your testing with ease and skill, young one. I'd like to congratulate you~". She'd finish checking off a few things on her clipboard, smiling at him with a happy grin. "You are free to go. But, you'll be notified when your team is put together". Category:Sunagakure Category:Sunagakure Role-Play Category:Academy test